Five Nights with Jeremy
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald decides to work in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, excited to be able to take care of the robots who he liked so much as a child, but he finds himself in a nightmare, forced to pass five nights in the cursed restaurant (sequel to my first fanfic, Five Nights with Mike)
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy was a young man on his early 20's, he had moved from his parents house not much time ago, despite always being one of the best students of his class during high school, his family couldn't afford good college, then Jeremy decided to make his own money.

It was a Saturday, November 7th, 1987, Jeremy's new home, a small apartment, Jeremy was having breakfast while reading the newspaper, looking for a job, he suddenly saw an ad that made him really interested

"grand re-opening, vintage pizzeria given new life, help wanted" he read out loud, it was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the ad had an image of a new version of Freddy, Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken, Jeremy felt happy of seeing that pizzeria coming back to business

"I remember having a lot of fun there when I was a kid, when they still were the Fredbear Family diner" thought Jeremy, excited, he got a red pen and circled the ad, wanting to take the job.

Hours later, Jeremy had taken the bus to the pizzeria, the address was a new one, the building was totally different, before entering, Jeremy stopped to look at the logo of the pizzeria over the door, It was the new Freddy, smiling, with the words "Freddy Fazbear's" over his head in yellow and "Pizza" under it, in yellow, Jeremy smiled to see that, he had good memories of that place, his favorite character was Foxy

"yeah, everybody loved Foxy back then" he thought, suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder

"excuse me, sir, why are you staring so much?" a man asked, Jeremy turned to him, surprised, seeing he had the purple uniform of the pizzeria

"oh, I'm sorry, I'm here for the job, Mr..."

"Smith, I'm Fritz Smith, head security guard from here, come with me, I'll take you to the manager, we didn't know that ad would interest someone so quickly..." said Fritz, guiding Jeremy

"why not? isn't the restaurant famous?" asked Jeremy, while they both walked through the restaurant, Jeremy saw the new animatronics singing, the kids appeared to like them

"well... yes, we are indeed famous, for... other things as well" stuttered Fritz, he looked like a nervous, insecure person, even thought Jeremy was curious to ask, he preferred not to, feeling like he was asking too much, the two men reached the manager's office

"hey, boss, this man came here asking for the job" said Fritz, the manager, who was at the phone made a gesture for Jeremy to sit down and for Fritz to leave, he left, and Jeremy sat down, nervous, what did he have to say? he had no idea, he hadn't prepared anything, a feeling that he wouldn't get the job passed through his mind, making his stomach hurts, the manager put down the phone, with a serious face, looking at Jeremy

"are you ok, sir? you're sweating" he asked

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, sir" responded Jeremy, with a forced smile

"don't worry, Mr. Fitzgerald, this job is not hard to get, actually, you're hired" said the manager, Jeremy felt suddenly relieved

"wow, no interview, anything?" he joked

"well, even if we did make an interview, our other security guard just switched to day shift, I was talking to him right now, and I'm really not interested in putting Fritz in there" said the manager

"why not?" asked Jeremy

"because... that guy's a complete incompetent, he only got a job as head security guard because his father is the CEO, every time he gets a job here he ends up fired, but then his father gets his job back in a day or two" said the manager, joking on Fritz

"every time, sir? isn't the restaurant open for a week now?" asked Jeremy

"I was the manager at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so I know" responded the manager

"anyway, can you start this Sunday?" he asked

"this Sunday? you mean tomorrow? ok, I guess" responded Jeremy

"but if I'll only work tomorrow, who will take the night shift tonight?" asked Jeremy

"well, I have no choice but Fritz, he'll probably get fired, then we'll have to rehire him, and he'll brief you the rest of the week" responded the manager, Jeremy went back home, with his purple security guard uniform, happy of getting the job so easily, yet, he was curious about Fritz, he said that the pizzeria was famous for something else, what could that mean, Jeremy was also frustrated for not being able to see the new Foxy, he wondered how his favorite pirate fox was now, seeing how all the animatronics were changed to look like mimes, or clowns, or ventriloquist dummies, he was not sure

"I noticed that there's a new guy" Jeremy remembered, he saw the Balloon Boy giving balloons to the kids.

The next day, Jeremy went to his job, he arrived at the restaurant at 11 PM, and went to the security office to set up, checking all the stuff he had to use, there was a tablet to check the cameras, something extremely expensive and rare during the 80's, a flashlight, and what Jeremy thought the weirdest, a mask of the old Freddy Fazbear

"why is that here? why would Fritz bring this here?" asked Jeremy to himself, confused

"also, wasn't Fritz supposed to be here to the briefing?" thought Jeremy, even more confused, he decided to sit down and wait, his shift would only begin at 12 AM anyway, he waited

author note: I am proud to publish this story, a sequel (or prequel) to my first fanfic, Five Nights With Mike, if you haven't read it, you should check it out


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy eventually fell asleep, but woke up when he listened to a phone ringing, he looked at his watch, it was 12 AM

"well, at least he calls on time" thought Jeremy, picking up the phone, he heard Fritz's voice

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Summer? we're in November, dumbass" thought Jeremy

"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company"

"this again... what happened?" thought Jeremy again

"Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

Jeremy took his tablet and looked at the show stage camera, the new ones were really looking better, even though he liked the old robots, he considered them disturbing

"But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

"yeah, very funny" thought Jeremy

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location."

"wait, didn't you replace the other guy yesterday?" asked Jeremy

"Oh, about that, I just worked as substitute, not an official security guard" explained Fritz

"oh"

"Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office"

"well, that doesn't look like a problem" thought Jeremy

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely."

Jeremy put up his tablet again, there was a timer displayed on camera, and a lullaby like song was playing, Jeremy touched it to rev up the music box

"So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them"

"wait, there's another new guy?" asked Jeremy, he got no answer

"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit"

"they what?!"

"so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out"

Jeremy started to sweat

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow" he finished the call, leaving Jeremy alone with the animatronics

"wait a minute, all I have to do is to keep the mask on my head the entire night!" thought Jeremy, putting on the mask

"nice, I can't see anything" he said, with the mask on, putting it made everything so hard to see it was impossible to him to use the tablet, he took off the mask, and looked at his watch, 2 AM

"that guy was talking for 2 hours?" he thought, Jeremy decided to check the cameras, first, the show stage, everyone was there

"nice, what else do we have here?" thought Jeremy, circling through the cameras, he stopped at the Kid's cove camera

"kid's cove? wasn't it the pirate cove? that means the new Foxy is in there!" thought Jeremy, excited, he turned on the flashlight to see the kid's cove

"oh, god, what is that?!" asked Jeremy to himself, shocked, what he saw was not Foxy the pirate, it was a mess of animatronic parts

"what have they done to you, Foxy?" asked Jeremy, as if the destroyed fox could listen, Jeremy also noted the second head and that what wasn't destroyed on the fallen animatronic was all white and pink

"is this thing a girl?" he thought "what happened to the pirate fox?" these questions just didn't get out of his mind, then he remembered, the music box! Jeremy changed the camera to the prize corner, the timer was almost empty, he quickly revved it up, he checked the stage again only the new Freddy was in there

"where are they?" he asked to himself, circling through the cameras again, the new Bonnie was on the party room 1, holding his red guitar, as if he was playing

"ok, there is Bonnie, now where's Chica?" he thought, circling through the cameras again, not finding her anywhere, Jeremy decided to put down the monitor

"well, there's no corridor camera, maybe..." he said, pointing his flashlight at the big door in front of the desk

"what the..." he thought, almost screaming, both shocked and scared to see what he saw, it was the new Chica, but lacking her beak and eyes, she was still holding her cupcake, though, she just stared, but didn't enter the office, Jeremy checked the party room again, Bonnie wasn't there, he heard something coming from the vents, he then noticed that there were lights and cameras in the vents, he decided to turn on the lights, for the moment he turned on the light, the new Bonnie's face appeared, he was trying to get in through the vents, Jeremy quickly put on the mask, Bonnie, entered the office, staring at the masked security guard, he stared at Jeremy for some time, Jeremy was sweating so much, he started to breathe heavily, nervous, the new Bonnie then walked away, Jeremy put off the mask, lifting the tablet to rev up the music box, it was almost stopping, Jeremy looked at his watch again, 6 AM, it was over

"what have I got myself into?" asked Jeremy to himself, cleaning the sweat from his face

author note: yeah! a chapter in a Wednesday! I decided to post Five Nights with Jeremy on Wednesday and FNAF: Children on Sunday, I personally don't like waiting so long to post anything, so that's how I'll do for now on


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy went back home, he was so tired he just fell asleep on the sofa, he had nightmares of the decaying girl Foxy chasing him, he woke up in the middle of his sleep several times, crying, sweating, he decided to get up, it was 7 PM, Jeremy was planning to sleep until 9 PM, it was all the time he needed to have dinner, take a shower and go to job, he was really organized, but he wasn't expecting the job to be so... horrifying.

Jeremy tried to do something to pass the time, he turned on the radio, the TV, read the newspaper from yesterday, yet, he couldn't get the restaurant out of his mind.

Hour later...

Jeremy was in the front of the restaurant, ready to enter, he made his way to the security office and waited

"11:59... Fritz will call at any moment..." thought Jeremy, just as the phone rang, he picked it up

"h-hello?"

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"

"you got to be kidding me!" thought Jeremy

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room."

Jeremy looked at the parts/service room camera, once again he was shocked

"oh god, what have they done to you?" thought Jeremy, looking at the decaying animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, but Foxy was nowhere to be found

"Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly."

"and that means turning Foxy into a girl and making Bonnie so girly?" he thought

"Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.

Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. It might be in some of the newer models too."

"good to know, but I don't think this flashlight will keep up the entire night" thought Jeremy

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

"oh, hell!" thought Jeremy, revving up the music box

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Fritz dropped the phone, leaving Jeremy alone in the pizzeria, at least, Jeremy thought he was alone with the animatronics, but then he heard a voice

"hello" said the voice

"who's in there?" asked Jeremy, he picked up the tablet, searching through the cameras, no one but the robots, he picked up his flashlight and the Freddy mask and got up searching for someone

"who's in there? show yourself!" he yelled, walking through the corridor

"hello" the same voice said, Jeremy was on the game area, where the voice appeared to come from, he looked around with the flashlight, no one had moved from the stage yet, he opened the kid's cove door, the decaying new Foxy was in there, not moving, Jeremy started walking back to the security office

"hello" the same voice said, Jeremy could hear behind him, as he turned back to look, someone took the flashlight from his hand

"hey, give it back!" yelled Jeremy, the person who took the flashlight pointed it up, making Jeremy able to see who stole his flashlight, it was BB, the Balloon Boy

"hello" he said again, Jeremy, angry, took the flashlight from BB's hand an put his mask, disguising

"don't do this anymore" said Jeremy, angry, as he turned around and pointed the flashlight to his front, Jeremy saw a red animatronic he hadn't seen for a long time, it was Foxy, the old one, rotting, he smelled like rotten flesh

"Foxy!" he yelled, Foxy just stared at Jeremy, who then remembered the mask wouldn't fool Foxy, Jeremy pointed the flashlight at Foxy's eyes, making him stop for some time, Jeremy ran back to the office, picking up the tablet and revving up the music box

"that was close" he thought, Jeremy sat down and started checking the cameras, this time, the new animatronics didn't move, instead, the old ones began moving, after Foxy, the first to move was Bonnie, he was missing an arm and his face, he entered the office multiple times, always staring at Jeremy with the mask and then going away, the old Chica did the same, but always staring for more time than Bonnie, Freddy, however, did not move, Foxy kept staring at Jeremy from the end of the hall, Jeremy's flashlight was almost dying, he wouldn't be able to hold Foxy for much longer.

5:40 AM, Jeremy felt a little relieved, thinking he would survive another night, he checked the cameras again, for some reason, he decided to look at the Kid's cove, the new Foxy was not in there

"where is he... she... I don't even know" thought Jeremy, scared, he searched through the cameras again, the decaying Foxy was on the vent, Jeremy put on the mask and waited for it to enter, the mangled fox entered and climbed the ceiling, standing there, with it's 2 heads, both staring at Jeremy

"5:58 AM, I'll do it... don't panic..." thought Jeremy, sweating

"hi, what's your name?" asked a girly voice, Jeremy looked around, not seeing anyone, then looking at the ceiling, it was the new Foxy, it was really a girl, Jeremy didn't respond, the girl Foxy came closer

"oh, you must be shy, I'm Mangle, welcome, novice, I assume they haven't finished building you, isn't it? that's why you're a head without a suit" said the Mangle, with a friendly voice, Jeremy was terrorized, should he respond? it was almost 6 AM, it wouldn't make any difference

"h-hello..." said Jeremy, nervous

"oh, so you do talk, very good!" said Mangle, patting the Freddy mask and smiling, Jeremy looked at his watch, 6 AM

"oh, I gotta go, talk to you later, Freddy" said Mangle, dropping from the ceiling and crawling away, as if her legs didn't work, Jeremy took off the mask, he was sweating

"what the hell was that?" he thought, walking to the exit door, bracing himself for the next night


	4. Chapter 4

New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 12 PM

A birthday party was going on the pizzeria, the kid was becoming a 3 years old on that day, of course most of the invited were kids at the same age, most of them were on the kids cove, destroying Mangle and putting her back in weird shapes

"maybe someday I'll become a singer like the other guys" thought Mangle, sad, as a toddler ripped up one of her legs

"maybe someday all of this will end, they will just leave me in the parts/service room with the others" she thought

"kids! come get some candy!" said Toy Chica, luring the kids out of the kids cove, they all left, leaving Mangle in there

"thanks, Chica" said Mangle, Chica got inside the kids cove, sitting next to Mangle, leaving her cupcake and beak, which she hated using, on the floor

"so, how are you doing, friend?" asked Chica, worried

"don't care too much, I'm the same" said Mangle, trying to comfort her friend

"sorry"

"anyway, have you seen the new guy?" asked Mangle

"what new guy?" asked toy Chica

"haven't you seen him? he was wearing no suit, except for an old Freddy head" said Mangle, as the manager came in

"Chica, put back your beak and go back to stage, prepare to sing the birthday song, hurry up!" he said, Chica got up

"we talk later, Mangle, I'm sorry" she said, Mangle looked sad

"it's ok..." she responded, Mangle enjoyed every second of the emptiness of the kid's cove, those few minutes were the time she had peace, the time she was free from being torn apart.

10 PM, the restaurant was shutting down, everyone of the staff was going home, at 11 PM, Jeremy came back, he was already nervous, he went to the security office and waited, at 12 AM, he received the call, and the animatronics started walking, toy Chica went to the kid's cove

"hi, Mangle, so... tell me about the new guy" said Chica, smiling

"he was using no suit, just an old Freddy mask" explained Mangle

"I see, just like you!" said Chica, Mangle smiled embarrassed

"but he doesn't have two heads and he's really shy, he doesn't talk much, you know?" said Mangle

"I see, why don't we visit him?" asked Chica, Mangle looked embarrassed

"but won't your boyfriend be jealous if he sees you talking to other boys?" asked Mangle, as if she was trying to avoid that situation

"what are you talking about? BonBon is not jealous, and you know that... or you're saying that you don't want to meet the new guy?" said Chica

"n-no! I'd visit him, but... I'm busy..." stuttered Mangle, nervous

"no you're not, c'mon, Mangle, let's go talk to him" said Chica, trying to take Mangle by the hand

"ok, I'll go, but only if you stay there with us" said Mangle, looking nervous, she was blushing.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was receiving his briefing from Fritz

"...They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction."

"oh, that's cruel" thought Jeremy Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..."

"well, this I am aware of" thought Jeremy

"Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close."

"not even the robots talking like real people?" thought Jeremy, remembering Mangle talking to him last night

"Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jeremy put down the phone, revved up the music box and started checking the cameras, Mangle and Toy Chica were walking through the hall, coming to him

"oh, crap" he said, putting on the mask, the robot girls entered the room

"hello there, I'm Chica the Chicken"

Jeremy didn't know how to react, so he nervously waved at Toy Chica

"hi, novice" said Mangle, with a shy smile that actually scared Jeremy, he was already nervous of the robots disturbing appearance, and now they come and talk to him like they were cute little girls selling cookies

"what is your name, novice?" asked Chica

"I'm... I'm a spare endoskeleton, someone put this Freddy mask on me" said Jeremy, nervously, with a muffled voice because of the mask

"oh, I see, I'm going to meet BonBon, bye, Mangle, bye, endo" said Chica, walking away, Mangle looked at her with a "you told me you were staying" expression, she started to blush again, she stared at the hall nervously, Jeremy, also nervous, didn't say anything, he put the mask a little up to see the tablet and revved up the music box, putting back the mask

"who is BonBon?" asked Jeremy, saying the first thing that came to his mind, trying to break the silence, Mangle looked at him, blushing

"it's Bonnie, Chica calls him that because she's his girlfriend" explained Mangle, trying to smile

"oh" responded Jeremy, not very interested, but still nervous, he remembered Mangle's second head and decided to ask

"why do you have two heads, Mangle?" asked Jeremy in his muffled voice

"oh, him? he used to be a puppet of Foxy..." started Mangle, as Jeremy remembered of the real Foxy, he flashed the flashlight a few times on the hall, no one there, Mangle appeared to notice, but kept talking

"... I used to have a puppet of Foxy, I'm a ventriloquist, see?" she said, moving the mouth of the second head jaw

"me Foxy, me be a pirate..." she tried to mimic Foxy's voice and accent, she blushed again

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible at mimicking Foxy's voice, I'm not surprised the kids prefer to destroy me rather than see my acting" she said, looking down, sad

"d-don't be like that, I liked it" stuttered Jeremy, still nervous, but trying to not let Mangle down

"you think I'm good?" asked Mangle, suddenly looking better

"yes, you're really good" said Jeremy, trying to cheer her up, she hugged him, making him even more nervous

"thank you, thank you so much" she said, crying, he patted her head, nervous, not really knowing what to do. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were watching everything from the vents, they met at the hall

"but you said you would stay there with them, why did you lie?" asked Toy Bonnie to her

"I'm just returning a big favor she did for me, for us, actually" she explained, smiling at him


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy went home, still scared, he was trying to understand what just happened, a robot fox was hugging him, why didn't he push her back? he was nervous, he didn't want to be stuffed into a suit, he staggered his way to the kitchen, he needed to calm down, he drank a cup of water, trying to think what to do

"maybe..." he thought to himself

"maybe I can use her to keep myself safe..."

"...but I don't think that's an honest thing to do, to take advantage of a girl's feelings..."

"but she's just a robot... she's not a real girl... and I'm doing all of this to keep myself alive... I... I must do this, there's no other way".

Meanwhile, before the restaurant opened, Mangle crawled back to the kids cove, toy Chica and toy Bonnie were there, Mangle got them kissing, they stopped as they spotted her, Bonnie looked embarrassed, Chica got up to greet her friend

"Mangle! you're back, how it was?" asked Chica, smiling

"you left me there alone with him, you told me you would stay there, I wanted to tell you something about that" said Mangle, looking angry

"what is it?" asked Chica

"thank you!" said Mangle, she hugged Chica

"well, I am the one who should thank you, because of you, I and Bonnie are together now*, so this is thank you" said Chica, smiling, Bonnie also got up

"yeah, thanks Mangle, I wish I could thank you like this too" said Bonnie, smiling embarrassed

"well, you can" said Mangle, to Bonnie's surprise

"I can?"

"yes, you could give me some tips about boys, I'm... well, not very good with them" said Mangle

"well... ok, ask me anything you want" said Bonnie, they stayed there talking until the restaurant opened, hours later, the manager came, he went to the kid's cove, only to find Mangle laying down as if she was lost in her thoughts

"Mangle, I have bad news, I couldn't convince my boss to let us fix you every day again, I'm sorry, but you're stuck like this now" said the manager, in a sad tone, yet, Mangle was distracted

"oh, really?" she commented, not paying attention, she was thinking about the Freddy headed endoskeleton

"Mangle, are you listening?" asked the manager, making Mangle wake up

"oh, what? I'm not being rebuilt again?" asked Mangle, shocked

"I'm sorry" responded the manager, looking sad

"can I ask you one last thing?" asked Mangle

"what is it?"

"can you put me out of order? please, I can't take it anymore, I don't want to be broken every day" said Mangle, tears coming from her only eye

"I'm sorry, Mangle, but you're already labelled as a take apart and put back together toy for toddlers, we can't remove you" explained the manager, Mangle turned her head to the wall and started crying, the manager, not knowing what to do, left the room, worried about her.

The kids came and started playing and eating pizza, some toddlers did came, they seemed to enjoy destroying Mangle, she didn't hate the children, she hated to be destroyed, she wished she was like Chica and the others, being able to sing to the older kids.

At one point, the kids cove became empty, Mangle was laying on the floor, sad, Chica came in, looking worried

"Mangle, you got to help me, there are some weird people in here" she said

"weird people?" asked Mangle

"yeah! take a look!" said Chica, pointing at the door, Mangle crawled to there and looked around, parents with their children eating pizza and children running around, playing

"I don't see anything unusual..." said Mangle

"but they're right there, can't you remember them from the criminal database we got?" said Chica, pointing at a parent

"that's just a dad with his kid, Chica, are you ok?" asked Mangle, worrying about Chica

"I ask the same, we can't let them there, we must protect the children!" said Chica, rushing at one of the parents, a staff member didn't let her pass, seeing how she was acting, so she just pushed him and walked away, Mangle saw the entire thing, she was worried about Chica, she looked around, she saw that Bonnie and Freddy were staring in a really weird way at the parents and staff members

"what is wrong with everyone?" she asked to herself, the staff then were given the order to turn off the animatronics and close the pizzeria sooner.

10 PM, everyone had left already, the animatronics were turned off, Bonnie was generally the first to turn on during the night, but this time, Mangle was the first one to wake up, she didn't move, she decided to stay there, soon, the endoskeleton would be in the office, the only thing she could think of was him, she had no much else to care for, she was doomed to be destroyed every day, her friends were everything that left for her

"at least I still have him" she thought to herself, thinking of the Freddy head endoskeleton, Mangle then saw that there was someone at the door

"Chica, is that you?" she asked, it was too dark for her to see properly, but she could see the silhouette of a man

"who are you?" she asked, scared, as it was still not midnight, the animatronics could actually differ humans from robots, the man hold Mangle by the jaw, not letting it open, he pressed a button inside Mangle's head, making her shut down again

*see "Toy Bonnie's first love" fanfic


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy got to the pizzeria, now more confident, he was sure if he used Mangle, he would be able to survive, even if not feeling good for doing this, but it was the only way he found to not be killed, as he passed through the show stage, the toy animatronics stared at him, he started to sweat, he quickly walked to the office, nervous, he sat down, it was some seconds before midnight, he waited for Fritz to call.

Midnight came, the phone rang, Jeremy picked it up

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"

Jeremy didn't even pay attention, he was already revving the music box and checking if Foxy wasn't in the corridor

"Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know."

"That means I won't have to come to work tomorrow?" thought Jeremy

"I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted.

Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare"

"that means..." thought Jeremy, remembering how the animatronics stared at him earlier

"Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

"you better be right, Fritz" he thought, putting down the phone, he checked the cameras, the toy animatronics were on the show stage as usual, Mangle, on the other way, had already moved, Jeremy heard something from the vents

"not her again..." he thought, rolling his eyes and putting on the mask, for his surprise, it was not Mangle, it was Bonnie, the one from the old pizzeria, his appearance, without face and missing his left arm, scared Jeremy, but then, a nice, glitching voice came from him

"h-h-hello, are-re-re you new he-here?" asked Bonnie, wiggling his ears in curiosity, Jeremy thought of something to say

"yes... I am... why is your voice..." stuttered Jeremy

"oh, t-t-this? my voice b-b-box have been ge-ge-getting dust for a long ti-ti-time, you see" explained the withered old Bonnie

"b-b-but anyway, who are y-you?" he then asked

"I'm... a spare endoskeleton" said Jeremy, nervous

"oh, good t-t-to meet you, I'm B-B-Bonnie the bunny" said Bonnie, presenting himself, Jeremy pushed his mask a little up quickly to flash his light on Foxy, Bonnie didn't appear to notice, he looked distracted, as if he was always thinking

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I'm waiting for a girl here, could you...?" said Jeremy, who then broke Bonnie from his thinking

"oh? ok, I-I-I'll leave you t-t-two alone, it was ni-ni-nice talking to you" said Bonnie, walking away, Jeremy took off the mask and revved up the music box as fast as he could, some time later, he heard more noise coming from the vents, this time from the right

"there she is..." he thought, putting on the mask, this time it was not Bonnie, nor Mangle, it was the old Chica, with her mouth wide open, one could clearly see her endoskeleton teeth, as if it was a second mouth, her eyes looked like they were smaller than the actual eye sockets, she was lacking both hands, but was still holding something with both arms together

"hello there, Mr. endoskeleton" she said, opening her mouth even more, she was trying to smile

"I'm Chica the chicken, Bonnie told me about you and your girl, so I brought a present for you two" she said, Jeremy finally saw what was that she was carrying, it was a paper plate made boy, the same Jeremy could see in party room 4, she tied it to the wall next to the big door on the office

"I hope you'll like it, I'd bring pizza, but it's... hard to cook with these hands" she said, opening her mouth, "smiling" again, this creeped Jeremy a little, but he asked

"do you like pizza?"

"of course I do, it's the best thing they have ever invented! let me tell you the story of the pizza..." said Chica

"no, please, she is almost here" said Jeremy, Chica then looked sorry

"sorry, sorry, I'll let the lovebirds hang out alone, bye!" she said, also walking away, Jeremy took a deep breath and took out his mask, revving up the music box again, for some reason it was faster this night,

he checked the cameras again, the toy animatronics were still on stage, for some reason they were not moving this night, Mangle then appeared on the prize corner, the cameras stopped working, showing static for some seconds, Mangle disappeared, Toy Chica too, he began searching for them, Toy Chica, along with Bonnie and Chica, were on the hallway, watching him

"well, at least Foxy won't attack me" he thought, he checked the vents, Mangle was in there, he put on the mask, as Mangle entered the room

"hello!" she said, smiling

"hi" he responded, nervous, meanwhile, Chica, Toy Chica, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were on the hallway, watching

"do you think they'll do something interesting?" asked Toy Chica, giggling

"I d-d-don't think so, t-t-t-they're both too shy t-to do anything" said Bonnie

"I don't think that's a problem" said Toy Bonnie, seeing annoyed by his big brother commentary

"be quiet, everybody, I can't hear them" said old Chica, they all looked at the room again, Mangle and Jeremy were talking

"so... uuh... you look nice today" said Mangle, trying to start a conversation

"thanks, you too" responded Jeremy, he didn't really care, but Mangle really felt flattered when he said it, she started blushing, Jeremy revved up the music box

"why does he keep using that thing?" asked Toy Bonnie to the others

"he's going to mess everything up like this" said old Chica

"I see you've put this paper plate boy of BB here, thanks, I didn't know you knew he was my friend" said Mangle, looking at the "present" old Chica left

"... this? oh... yeah, I did" he said, Mangle started moving around hanging through the ceiling

"your mask is dusty, do you want me to clean it?" asked Mangle, Jeremy became nervous

"no! I... no, please" he said, Mangle smiled

"I insist! c'mon, let me clean it" said Mangle, pulling off the mask, revealing Jeremy's face, she then saw his face, her eyes went black, she looked angry

"w-w-what is happening in t-t-there?" asked Bonnie, none of them could see the office from the hallway very well without revealing themselves

"what are you doing here?! You came to hurt the children! stop right there!" Mangle started to yell, Jeremy quickly got his flashlight and shone it into Mangle's face, she looked dizzy and fell from the ceiling, he put back the mask, after some minutes, Mangle woke up

"uuh... what happened?" she asked

"you... uuh... were acting weird, I restarted you" explained Jeremy

"I was? oh, no, I hope I didn't cause any problem" she said, looking nervous

"also..." she continued

"thanks for taking care of me while I was asleep" she said, smiling

"you're welcome" he responded, she got near him, it was 5:58 AM, soon she would have to come back to the kids cove

"I... wanted to give you something before I go..." she said, she was blushing

"what is it?" he asked, turning his head to her, she kissed him, the mask, at least

"I'm... sorry! I didn't mean to..." said Mangle, Jeremy then grabbed her hands

"c'mon, you can do this" thought Jeremy, reluctant, Mangle smiled, he touched the mask's mouth with Mangle's, as if they were kissing, he was disgusted, a tear dropped from her good eye

"thanks..." she said

6 AM, Mangle went back to the kid's cove, crying of happiness, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Chica and Bonnie entered there

"congratulations, Mangle!" yelled Toy Chica, happy for her friend, she hugged Mangle

"did the tips I gave you help?" asked Toy Bonnie

"yes, thank you, Bonnie" she said

"I really wish you two the best" said old Chica

"I wish you b-b-better luck t-than me" said old Bonnie, stuttering as always

"thanks, everybody, I really don't know what to say!" said Mangle, a little embarrassed

"well, we're going back to our room" said old Chica, leaving the room, old Bonnie left with her, they entered the parts/service room, everyone went back to their places, Bonnie next to a wall and Chica next to Foxy, he smiled at her

"good morning, lass, why was everyone in t' hallway tonight? me couldn't even pass through" asked Foxy

"it's Mangle, she's dating a novice endoskeleton, we wanted to help her, you know, she was nervous to talk to him" explained Chica, Foxy then looked at Chica with a suspect look

"who be this novice?" he asked

"he has no name, he's just an endo with a Freddy mask" said Chica

"why do you ask?" she asked

"nothing, lass, me just be worried about Mangle, she be like me little sister, ye know, like Toy Chica be like yer sister" said Foxy

"yes, I understand, but you don't have to worry, Foxy, I'm sure he's a nice guy" said Chica, "smiling" again

"me just want t' be sure, tomorrow me talk t' Mangle" said Foxy, going to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy got home, thinking, why did Mangle almost attack him? if she recognized him as an endoskeleton without the suit, she would try to stuff him into a suit, but not attack him, he then remembered, someone had tampered the animatronics, but who? and why? something was wrong, he went to sleep.

Hours later at the restaurant, Mangle was being torn apart by toddlers, but for the first time, she didn't care, she couldn't wait for it to end, of course, but now, all she wanted was to the night to come, so she could meet the endoskeleton with a Freddy head, she sighed passionately, smiling, Toy Chica managed to lure the children out of the the Kid's cove again, she removed her beak and sat next to Mangle

"you look so happy today, Mangle" said Chica, smiling at her, Mangle smiled back

"I am, I can't wait to meet him again!" said Mangle, it was one of the first times Chica saw Mangle really happy, Chica felt good for helping her friend

"I..." started Mangle

"I think he's the only one that truly understands me, the only one that understand what is to feel incomplete, like the ugly mess of parts I am" she said, smiling, but tears rolling from her eye

"so you think you're ugly, Mangle?" asked Chica, she looked somewhat annoyed

"...well... yeah, the only reason he would like me is because he feel sorry for me..." said Mangle

"oh, just shut up!" yelled Chica, looking angry

"w-what?" Mangle was shocked, Chica had never yelled with her

"do you really think he likes you just because you're both almost naked endoskeletons?! think about me, or Bonnie, or Foxy! we all care about you!" yelled Chica, she then hugged Mangle

"never even think about hating yourself, there is already plenty of people out there to do that" said Chica, still with an angry voice, a tear rolled out of her closed eyes

"you idiot... how do you expect anyone to love you if you can't love yourself?"

"thanks, Chica..."

Mangle hugged back her friend, crying.

Jeremy couldn't sleep, thinking about the animatronics, someone have tampered them, after some time trying to sleep, Jeremy decided to get up, he turned on the television, trying to forget about Mangle and all the questions he had, he turned it on, it was the news

"famous pizzeria is being investigated by the police..." he heard, annoyed, and changed channel, an ad of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was passing, annoyed, he turned off the TV

"maybe if I take a walk, I'll get this out of my head" he thought, dressing up to go out, he walked around the city, sleepy, Jeremy started regretting not going to sleep, he was tired and stressed due to the constant danger he had on the job

"why can't I just quit this job? I've been the top student of my class... during school and high school... maybe I should look for a job that fits my intelligence... I'll be honest, that Mangle guy... girl... I'm tired of being hugged by her every night... even thought my survival depends on this..." he thought, while walking

"I think about the other night guard. He didn't have a mask, how did he do it?" the questions passed through Jeremy's mind, he stopped walking, standing still and thinking, rubbing his chin, he looked around, just to see the pizzeria open

"well, that was convenient" he thought, entering the pizzeria, he saw the animatronics walking, interacting with the children, Toy Chica was nowhere to be found

"since Chica and Mangle have some kind of "best friend forever" thing, I suppose Chica is on the kid's cove with her" thought Jeremy, walking through the main hall, he went to the security office, the day guard was in there

"... excuse me, sir...?" said Jeremy, walking on the guard, he put down the tablet

"hello there... you're the night guard, aren't you?" said the night guard, he was an older man, in his early 30's, using the purple uniform of the employees of the pizzeria, he looked tired and stressed, just as Jeremy was getting, but in a much worse state, he probably had not recovered from his first week

"yeah... my name is Jeremy, I wanted to ask you something, how did you manage to survive the last week without the mask?" asked Jeremy, the security guard then started rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache

"I... used my flashlight, the vents were closed at the time, they probably opened them for cleaning and never closed them... I had the idea of buying more batteries, and when I asked the manager for an animatronic mask, they changed me to the dayshift" said the guard

"I see"

"so, tell me, boy..." started the guard

"how are you doing with them, huh? did those bastards enter your office?" asked the guard

"yes... actually more than once" said Jeremy, the two security guard started to talk, unfortunately for Jeremy, he got no answers to any of his questions, when he was leaving the pizzeria, he heard a noise in the parts/service room, the door was half open like always, Jeremy, curious, decided to take a look

"it's still 12 PM, no way they'll attack me" thought Jeremy, slowly pushing the door, walking through the small room, he saw Fritz pressing buttons in the endoskeleton head of a maskless old Bonnie, he seemed surprised to see Jeremy

"wow! Jeremy... you scared me... what are you doing here?" asked Fritz, getting up

"nothing, I just... couldn't get any sleep, so I came here... what are you doing?" asked Jeremy, Fritz then looked around, as if he was desperate to find something as an excuse for being in there

"I... I just came here to get more balloons for BB!" he said, nervously, getting a box of balloons, he went to the door, running

"it was good to talk to you, see you tonight" he said, leaving, Jeremy was tired, even thought he still had many questions, and Fritz acting suspiciously, he went back home, he needed to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

11 PM, Jeremy entered the restaurant, he didn't get enough sleep, therefore he was sleepy and not in a good mood, he entered his office and waited for the call.

12 AM, Fritz called, waking up Jeremy, who slept during the wait, he picked up the phone

"Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"

Jeremy didn't put down the phone, he slept again, holding it, he woke up just in time to put it back before it would fall on the floor, but ended up sleeping again before

Mangle was coming through the right vent, her loud radio noise woke up Jeremy just in time to put the mask on, she entered the office, greeting Jeremy with a hug and a kiss on the mask's cheek

"good night, cutie!" she said, smiling, she didn't look shy as she was in the other nights, she noticed that Jeremy was sleepy, he couldn't keep himself awake

"are you ok?" she asked, worried

"I'm fine... I'm just... tired" he said

"so you're running low on batteries? you should ask the manager to recharge you" said Mangle, noticing Jeremy had fallen asleep again, she didn't wake him up, she just watched him there, sitting on the chair, sleeping, because of the position of his head, the mask moved a little, exposing his true mouth, Mangle was sitting on the table, watching Jeremy as he slept

"so this is how you real mouth looks like..." she thought, getting near him, she was going to kiss him on his sleep.

As their lips touched, a loud scream could be heard

"no!" it was Foxy, he jumped on the two, waking up Jeremy, he grabbed him by the collar

"what ye be doin' t' me sister?" he asked, angry, Jeremy was speechless, scared

"what's the matter? can't ye talk?! what ye be doin' usin' this stupid mask?! we all know ye be an endoskeleton without suit!" shouted Foxy, as Jeremy was trying to get off Foxy's grip, Mangle put herself between Foxy and Jeremy, pushing Foxy back

"what's your problem, Foxy?!" she asked, also shouting, Jeremy walked back

"me won't let me sister date anyone she wants, not until me be sure that guy not be bad fer ye" he said, trying to get to Jeremy, Mangle didn't let him, after several tries, he just took her by the hand and walked away, taking Mangle with him, Jeremy, now completely awake due to all the adrenaline of the moment, rushed to rev up the music box, it had almost stopped, he stood still, not sure what to do, he checked the cameras, Foxy and Mangle were in the pirate cove, discussing

"why would you think he'll be bad for me?! he have only threaten me well since we first met" said Mangle, angry, crawled into a corner and crying

"ye don't understand, Mangle, me can't let anyone do whatever they want t' me sister" said Foxy, in a very rude tone

"well, you're not doing your job very well then, look at me! look what they've done to me!" yelled Mangle, climbing the ceiling and sobbing, Foxy looked at her for some time, then walked away, Jeremy watched Foxy walking through the cameras, Toy Chica went to the Kid's cove to comfort Mangle, she had already got down from the ceiling

"are you ok, Mangle?" asked Chica, walking near Mangle, she didn't respond, still crying, covering her eyes and facing the floor, Chica sat next to her and hugged her.

Jeremy knew Foxy was coming, he prepared the flashlight, he turned it on, seeing Foxy in the corridor, the flashlight didn't work, as the light never hit Foxy's eyes. Foxy kept coming, he was looking at the floor, with his hands on his back, as if he was sad, or sorry, he entered the office, Jeremy was sweating, Foxy sat on Jeremy's table in front of him, making it's content, the tablet, the fan and some balls of paper fall

"sorry fer that" said Foxy

"it's ok..." responded Jeremy, really nervous

"look, mate, me sorry fer what me did, me can see Mangle really likes ye, me wanted t' "protect" her, ye know? me guess that's what older brothers should do, t' protect their little sisters... but now me see it's useless, she be already so damaged, so sad... me guess ye be t' only one keepin' her happy, so me sorry fer that, me hope ye two be happy together" said Foxy, getting up from the table, handshaking Jeremy, who was still nervous, Foxy walked away, Jeremy removed the mask for some time to rev up the music box, then put it back. It was 5 AM, Mangle and Toy Chica came into the office, Mangle looked really down, Chica was actually carrying Mangle in her back, she put Mangle on the table, face to face with Jeremy, even this didn't make Mangle less sad, she put her head down, Chica whispered in Jeremy's ear

"listen, she's REALLY down right now, you have to help her, c'mon, kiss her!" said Chica, Jeremy stared at Mangle, thinking

"Foxy is right, I'm the only one keeping her happy, I guess this is the only way to say thanks for helping me to survive..."

Jeremy kissed her, Mangle then opened a smile, and hugged him

"this is still really gross!"

thought Jeremy, who then remembered the phone call, the last thing he heard before seeping, the management was going to move him to the day shift, he was never going to see Mangle again, not like she acts in the night, at least

"I can't let her like this, I should at least... give her a happy memory... something for her to remember..." thought Jeremy, feeling somewhat responsible for Mangle

"Mangle..." started Jeremy, petting her head, she smiled

"what?" she asked

"do you want to... go on a date with me... you know, tomorrow?" asked Jeremy

"yes, I know, it's gross, but I can't bear seeing her like this" he thought, Mangle put her head up, in surprise and happiness, she hugged him

"yes! yes, I want to!" she said

"ok, at least I can make her happy before I leave" thought Jeremy


	9. Chapter 9

Mangle was really excited that day, as the restaurant was closed, no one came, this made her even more excited, everything was only going good for her today, Toy Chica went to visit her, opening the Kid's Cove door

"hey Mangle, can I come in?" she asked, putting her head through the door, Mangle smiled at her

"of course you can, there's something I wanted to talk to you" said Mangle, Chica entered the room and sat down next to Mangle

"what did you want to talk?" asked Chica, Mangle grabbed her hands

"I wanted to thank you, Chica, I was so sad, but then you started helping me, you were the best friend I could have, you kept on my side when I was sad, you forced me to go in there to talk to him... thank you" said Mangle, smiling, she could see Chica was crying, they hugged

"I hope you'll be happy with him" she said, meanwhile Jeremy was home, sleeping, he heard the phone ringing, getting up to answer it

"hello?" he said, in a very sleepy voice

"Mr. Fitzgerald?"

"oh, hello, boss"

"hello, I wanted to call to say that you don't have to go work today, the police is investigating the pizzeria today, so we won't be needing a security guard for at least a month, I mean... someone insisted in making one last event tomorrow but... nevermind, you should go back to sleep, I know you're tired, Mr. Fitzgerald, have a good day" said the manager

"why did you call me? wasn't this Fritz's job?" asked Jeremy, still sleepy

"oh, him? he didn't come to work today, like everyone, as you're the only night shift employee, I thought it wouldn't be a big problem to call you myself, now excuse me, Mr. Fitzgerald" the manager put down the phone, Jeremy walked back to his bed, while thinking

"I know I can just don't go today, but I can't leave Mangle like that, maybe I can even get some more money from going to work today..." he slept.

Hours later, the police had already went away, Mangle was still in the Kid's Cove, but this time, worried, she wanted to look somewhat special to this night, it was her first date. she wanted to look pretty to her boyfriend, but she didn't know how, she even dismantled herself and put herself together in a shape that he would like, in the end, she put herself back into her old shape, not really knowing what to do, Toy Chica knocked on the door

"hey Mangle" she said, with a happy voice

"hi, Chica, come in, I need your help" said Mangle

"you want something for the date, isn't it?" asked Chica

"how did you know?"

"I know, I was just like that in my first date with Bonnie, I was never so nervous, even thought Bon was even more, hehe" said Chica, smiling

"can you help me, Chica?" asked Mangle

"that's why I'm here, BonBon, please..." said Chica, still smiling, Toy Bonnie entered the room carrying a box, and put it on the floor, next to Mangle

"thanks, Bon" said Chica, kissing him, Mangle opened the box, seeing it's content made her gasp

"m-my old suit?" she whispered, a tear falling down from her eye

"Foxy found it and cleaned it as a way to say sorry" said Chica, Mangle quickly put on the suit, she even put her other eye back, when she finished, one could see how she really looked like, she was white, skinnier than Toy Chica, and wore pink shorts like her, she had a white, long tail with pink fur on the end, her other endoskeleton head was sticking out of her right arm, together with her hand, this is where her Foxy hand puppet should go

"where is my puppet?" asked Mangle

"Foxy said he put everything he found in the box" said Bonnie, hugging Chica, Mangle looked a little down, and Bonnie noticed it

"b-but I can ask him to search more if you want!" said Bonnie, nervous

"don't worry, Bonnie, how do I look?" asked Mangle

"beautiful" said Chica

"uuh... Foxy?" said Bonnie, looking behind him, he saw Foxy

"Foxy?! I wanted to thank you..." started Mangle, surprised

"me wanted t' say sorry, Mangle" said Foxy, with his head down

"sorry fer bein' like that with ye and yer boyfriend..." said Foxy, Mangle then hugged him

"Mangle?!"

"thanks for caring so much for me, you're the best older brother, Foxy" said Mangle, Foxy then pulled something from his back

"me just found yer puppet of me" said Foxy, showing a small big headed puppet of himself to Mangle, it only had space for one eye, the other was covered by a small eyepatch, Mangle quickly covered the endoskeleton head with the puppet, Mangle become even more excited about her date, then everyone started giving her advice for her first date, how she should act, what she could expect after it, what should she do if "something" happened after the date...

"hey, everyone, I think I'm good now, it's just a date!" said Mangle, backing away from the others, she then looked at a clock on the wall, it was already 1 AM

"ooh, I'm late, I gotta go, everybody!" said Mangle, walking through the door of the Kid's cove

"good luck, Mangle!" said the others, Mangle went to the office, it would be the happiest day of her life, a day she would remember forever


End file.
